IT did it
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: A fluffy two shot or maybe three shot love story between Ronan and Shepard :) other couples maybe! is T rated at first but will progress into an M rated later :) please enjoy
1. Clown's?

**IT did it!**

**Okay so I have no idea where this came from and its a little OCC but still very funny and cute :0 will progress into M rated later :) please enjoy.**

Chapter One; Clown's?

Being grounded was boring in John's point of view; his entire team wasn't allowed to go through the Star Gate because they were all sick. It wasn't contagious but it was annoying; so here John sat on his bed in his pyjamas and wrapped up in three separate blankets with a box of tissues.

Hearing the familiar ding of his door charm; John shuffled off all his blankets he straightened and coughed a little before waving his hand in front of the door sensor. The door slid open to reveal Ronan standing there; his nose was a deep red and he had bags under his eyes; John smirked lazily.

"Hey Buddy what's up?" he asked.

Ronan snuffled although he would probably punch John if he said it out loud; "I hate being stuck in my room" Ronan grumbled.

John smirked again "Come on in" he mumbled. The tall Setedan lumbered in and collapsed into his friend's bed; "Oh yeah take over why don't you" John grumbled.

Ronan just 'hmphed'; "Well what you want to do" John asked.

"Die" Ronan grumbled in return.

John laughed which ended up turning into a coughing fit; "Okay" he gasped "How about we watch a movie" he asked.

Ronan nodded "Yeah how about that one about that" he scrunched up his face in concentration "Evil Clown is that what you call him" he asked.

John gulped "You mean IT" he asked; "Okay" he murmured slipping the disc into his laptop. Settling down next to his Setedan friend after he finally moved; settling the blankets over both of them so they sat comfortably beside each other with the laptop in the middle.

Half-way through the movie John found himself hiding behind his pillow "Why are you hiding every time the clown appears" Ronan murmured.

John mostly embarrassed looked up at Ronan who was watching him his eyes dancing with amusement; "Im not" he murmured his cheeks reddening further.

"Okay" Ronan murmured eyeing his best friend; IT popped up out of a drain and John made a rather unmanly squealing sound and hid his face.

Ronan's chuckling brought him back; well he could feel the rumbling in his chest since to his utter mortification that's where his face had ended up pressed when he hid.

"Oh uh" John mumbled grinning sheepishly.

Ronan smirked "Are you afraid of clowns?" he asked.

John pouted "No" he retorted; then IT struck again and John couldn't help the small squeal that escaped his lips and he hid again.

"You are" Ronan murmured moving his arm so it was wrapped around his CO's shoulder's; "Why watch the movie if its scares you?" he murmured.

John was flushed a deep red by now "You said you wanted to watch it" was

his mumbled reply.

Ronan smiled genuinely "Thanks there Sheppard" he murmured; his smirk returning as the smaller man squeaked once again and re-hid his face in the Setedan's chest.

The chirp of the door brought John back out of his covers once again; swaying his hand over the door sensor it woodshed open to reveal a very annoyed and red looking Rodney and a bundled up in what looked like a thousand blanket's was Teyla.

"Hi guys" John murmured.

Rodney just groaned; Teyla smiled as best as she could "We were a little annoyed at being help up in our room's so we decided to come and see what you were up too; then Ronan" Teyla explained in barely more than a whisper pausing to cough she continued "But we see he's already here" she added with a small smirk.

Peering over to where they were lying previously was Ronan still swaddled up in the blankets with a hole where John had obviously been snuggled into a moment ago.

"Yeah were watching IT" John explained hastily.

Teyla nodded; Rodney's eyes snapped open "That movie with the clown" he asked wide eyed.

John nodded "Yeah" he grumbled.

Rodney paled which was something to say since he was flushed with fever "Come on in and get comfortable" John mumbled.

John not really caring at this particular moment curled back into his warm spot in Ronan's chest; Teyla snuggled up to his other side; he opened his arm to let her and she rested her head on his chest as his was on Ronan's. Rodney curled up next to Teyla as she pet his hair as the poor scientist sneezed horrifically.

"Alright well do you want to change the movie?" Ronan asked.

John looked hopeful; Rodney was nodding desperately; Teyla shrugged "I have no preference" she replied.

"Okay well I chose last one" Ronan murmured "One of you can choose".

Rodney opened his mouth but John cut in "Not you McKay" he said firmly; Rodney pouted.

"So your choosing" Teyla surmised.

John nodded and scanned through his collection finding the movie 'Sherlock Holmes' and put it on; "So this is an old time movie about a detective" John explained.

The group nodded and settled down to watch the movie.

**Okay please REVIEW PLEASE! and ill decided if I want to post the next chapter :) lol**


	2. Sherlock and Snuggling!

Chapter Two; Sherlock and Snuggles!

**A little short but the next one will make up for it and LEMON in the next chapter :) lol**

Elizabeth strode through the halls of Atlantis trying to find her Military leader Colonel John Shepard; finally having enough she asked the City; "Colonel Shepard is in his Quarter's" it replied smoothly. Arriving at his quarter's beeping once there was no answer; twice nothing a third time and she got aggravated opening the door with her Command password she smirked at the scene.

All four of his team were sleeping together on Shepard's bed; Ronan was on the left side lying comfortably with Shepard curled into his chest; Teyla was lying on Shepard's other side lying her head on Shepard's chest; Rodney was curled against Teyla's other side and she had a hand resting on the scientists dishevelled hair petting him soothingly.

"Having a nice nap" Elizabeth asked loudly.

The group woke up blinking drowsily at the brown haired woman who was smirking at them all; she giggled at their flushed faces and rolled her eyes "Budge up" she instructed planting herself in between Teyla and Shepard where she felt most comfortable.

John smirked and let her wiggle into a comfortable position against him; Elizabeth was like a big sister to him, so was Teyla; he begrudgingly admit that Rodney was like a little annoying Brother even though the scientist was older than him. Now Ronan he was more like well he couldn't really call him a brother or anything like that he was just Ronan.

"So what are you watching?" Elizabeth asked.

John shrugged "Well we were watching 'Sherlock Holmes' but apparently we fell asleep" he mumbled.

Elizabeth nodded "So what are we going to watch now?" she questioned.

John shrugged "I don't know" he murmured burying his face further into the crook between Ronan's neck and shoulder "I sleep'n" he murmurs tiredly.

Elizabeth smirks and lets John sleep turning to face Teyla the other woman is smiling at her and they check Rodney has fallen asleep before beginning their little chat.

Ronan smiles softly down at his CO who is currently snuggled as close as possible to him and drifting off to sleep; "Hey Shepard" he whisper's.

"Mn" is the only response he receives.

Ronan sighs and just tucks his own face into Shepard's impossibly soft hair and allows himself to drift off to sleep.

Teyla holds in a small giggle as she sees Ronan fall asleep his own body tangled with Shepard's; there perfect together if the bone heads would just admit it.

**PLEASE REVIEW :) **


End file.
